


The Jerk

by FleetSparrow



Series: February Fic Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce wakes to the sound of Dick's workout playlist blaring through the Cave.  Just another typical day.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: February Fic Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	The Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> For the February Fic Challenge on my Dreamwidth. Prompt: Fluff

Bruce woke to the sound of trumpets blaring from the Batcomputer’s speakers. This was not the first time he had fallen asleep in the Batcave, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but it was the first time he had ever been awakened so rudely.

Blearily, he looked around the cave for the reason for the noise. He could hear movement in the gym area of the cave. The music that had awakened him was pop and…French. It must be Dick, working out some new routine on the parallel bars. Groaning loudly, Bruce got up from his makeshift bed.

Sure enough, Dick was flipping around the bars, throwing himself off of them to the hanging rings, and practically dancing in the air.

“Dick?”

Dick didn’t seem to hear him. With the music blasting, it wasn’t a surprise. Finally, the song faded to its ending and Bruce tried again.

“Dick.”

Another song started. Bruce sighed.

“Dick!”

Dick opened his eyes, looking down for who interrupted him. “Oh. Hi, Bruce! I didn’t realize you were down here.”

“I was sleeping.”

“Did I wake you up?” Dick asked, his eyes wide, even as he held himself upside down on the rings. “I’m sorry!”

“What time is it?” Bruce asked.

“I figured you were upstairs,” Dick said over him. “I wouldn’t have started these so loud.” Dick looked over at the Batcomputer. “Computer! Pause!”

The music stopped.

“Is that better?”

Bruce shook his head in amusement and walked over to the mats. “Yes, it’s much better. Now the pounding’s just in my head.”

Dick had the decency to look sheepish. “I’m sorry about that. I really wouldn’t have if I’d known. But you didn’t wake up when I rode in here.”

“What time is it?” Bruce asked again.

“About two thirty,” Dick said, righting himself. “I thought I’d get in a workout before patrol.”

Bruce held out his arms and Dick beamed. He swung down into Bruce’s arms the way he’d done since he was Robin. Bruce caught him just as easily as he always had. Dick kissed Bruce’s nose before Bruce set him down.

“You could use a shower,” Bruce said.

Dick snorted. “When’s the last time you showered?”

“Last ni….” Bruce trailed off. He didn’t remember showering last night. He didn’t even remember taking his suit off. “It might’ve been a while.”

“Uh-huh,” Dick said, biting back a grin. “C’mon, Bruce. Get thee to a shower stall.”

Bruce picked Dick up and carried him to the showers. Dick laughed. “Computer! Resume!”

Dick’s workout playlist drowned out the sounds of the two of them from any prying ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying I wrote it for the song, but I kinda did.


End file.
